eurolufandomcom_es-20200215-history
Epicabra
Epicabra 'has participated in the 'EuroLUfest 63 times, debuting in the first contest. Epicabra has been participating in FElu since the first edition with the broadcaster ERTV (Epicabrilinskki Radintäynen hy Telle-Vissionen). History of Epicabra in EuroLUfest Epicabra patricipates since FElu1 when the contest was hosted in the country. Fastly, they won in the second edition thanks to Epicabrian group Softengine and their song "Yellow house". They didn't repeat a first place until the eleventh edition, where thanks to "Winner of a losing game" by Tone Damli, they achieve their second victory. In FElu14 they organized the first preselection of contest history, "A song for Epicabra", but it didn't make good results for the country. In FElu19 they changed their Head of Delegation. In the same edition they ended fourth, but in FElu20 they won again thanks to Becky G's "Shower". In this two edition they used again ASfE and it gives them good results, but anyway they made an internal selection in FElu21. In FElu22 they decided to withdraw of the competition due to some internal problems, but they returned in FElu23. They won for the fourth time in FElu27, thanks to Zara Larsson and her "Bad boys". Fastly, in FElu29 they repeated a first place thanks to the group Rixton and their song "Me and my broken heart". Since Zara's victory, the country is always in Top10, ending four times in third place very near of other victory. In FElu35 they broke that good results with a last place, but in FElu36 they ended again third. Due to reforms in the national broadcaster, they were forced to withdraw in FElu37, but they returned in next edition. In FElu38 they start to use "Epicabrilinskki Festivalen Ouinkilpäullu", the biggest preselection ever, which the group Fall Out Boy won in its first edition and they represented Epicabra with the song "Centuries", ending in eighth place. In FElu39 they got a second place thanks to "Seasons" by Olly Mars who broke a points record, too. In FElu40 they were very near of sixth victory thanks to "Glowing in the dark" by The Girl And The Dreamcatcher who got a third place. In FElu41 they got other third place thanks to "Stressed out" by Twenty One Pilots. In FElu50 they got their best mark with a second place thanks to "Time machine". In FElu51, Epicabra repeated a second place in a row. After some bad years and a change of host of delegation in FElu56, they got a third place in FElu57 thanks to Sabina Ddumba and her "Time". Due to delegation problems and some changes on TV broadcaster, Epicabra withdrew in FElu62 indefinitely. To everyone's surprise, the country returned in FElu64 Contestants Table key : Winner : Second place : Third place : Fourth place : Automatically qualified to the final : Did not qualify for the final : Last place : Did not compete :1 The edition was developed by Aleland and Epicabra, in cities of the two countries. Voting History